<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flibbertigibbet by zarahjoyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523691">Flibbertigibbet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce'>zarahjoyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jealous!Tametomo Festival [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Juuru is too good for this world, Oops, idek what this is, put your shipping googles on, too pure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So... is being a local celebrity the reason why people are speculating about who Sena-san's dating?"</p><p>"Well..." Juru frowns a bit. "Maybe?"</p><p>"Gossiping has always been something we humans do, but it can lead to some bad things - when if it goes too far," Muryou states, looking contemplative. <i>"Ne,</i> Sayo-san?"</p><p>She laughs softly. "I think it's kind of fun, especially if it involves people we know." </p><p>-</p><p>aka there's been some gossip involving Sena and her love life and, well, <i>some people</i> just don't <i>like</i> it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayami Sena/Everyone, Hayami Sena/Imizu Tametomo, Hayami Sena/Oshikiri Shiguru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jealous!Tametomo Festival [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flibbertigibbet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I didn't realize Sena-san's so popular!" Mabushina gushes. "I mean, Shiguru-san I kind of understand but--"<br/><br/>Juru closes the newspaper they're both reading and nods enthusiastically at her. "The whole town basically knows her! I mean, I guess that's what she gets for qualifying for the next Olympics."<br/><br/>The princess cocks her head to one side. "Olympics?"<br/><br/>"It's an event where only the best athletes from around the Earth compete for gold, silver, and bronze medals," Muryou answers after sipping his coffee. "So, for Sena-san to actually join it--"<br/><br/>"--it means she's one of them," Sayo says, bringing a tray with her full of drinks. "Which makes her a local celebrity, too." <br/><br/>Mabushina thanks Sayo after the latter hands her a cup of tea. "So... is that the reason people are speculating about who she's dating?"<br/><br/>"Well..." Juru frowns a bit. "Maybe?"<br/><br/>"Gossiping has always been something we humans do, but it <em>can </em>lead to some bad things - when if it goes too far," Muryou states, looking contemplative. "<em>Ne,</em> Sayo-san?"<br/><br/>She laughs softly. "I think it's kind of fun, especially if it involves people we know." <br/><br/>"But I have to admit isn't it kind of... oh, out of the blue?" Muryou asks. "I mean, for an article like <em>that </em>to appear about Shiguru-san and--"<br/><br/>Just then, Shiguru comes in, looking immaculate and distant as always.<br/><br/>"Ah! Shiguru-san, good morning!" Juru greets him. <br/><br/>Shiguru acknowledges him with a nod, then transfers his indifference elsewhere. "What's that article about me?" he asks Muryou, catching the latter by surprise.<br/><br/>"Weeeeeelllll---" The older man looks almost sheepish.<br/><br/>Mabushina grabs the newspaper off Juru's hands and opens it to the portion in question. "It's an article about you and Sena-san... <em>dating!" </em><br/><br/>For a moment, not one of them utters a word.<br/><br/>And Shiguru shifts from looking aloof to looking just the tiniest, teensiest bit perturbed. "--Dating?" He then grabs the newspaper and reads the article himself.<br/><br/>Sayo sips her tea sagely and shares, "It says there that Sena-chan has been spotted on set during the taping of your show - and, not only that, but she was seen coming out of <em>your </em>private room, Shiguru-kun." She smiles. "My, how <em>scandalous</em>."<br/><br/>Shiguru positively reddens at the insinuation.<br/><br/>"But... Tametomo and I were there with her, too!" Juru whines. "Why didn't the article say <em>that?"</em> <br/><br/>"I can't <em>believe</em>--" <br/><br/>Shiguru closes the newspaper with more calm than any of them have ever seen him display before - if one doesn't mention the angry vein throbbing on his forehead, that is.<br/><br/>"...Shiguru-san?" Mabushina ventures tentatively.<br/><br/>"It's fine," he says, folding the newspaper once, twice, two times more. "They're using her to help promote interest in my show. It's-- it's fine."<br/><br/>"But... you don't look--"<br/><br/>Shiguru glares at Juru so severely that the boy takes a step back.<br/><br/>"I have to go," the actor says to no one in particular before rushing to the door--<br/><br/>--and pausing. <br/><br/>Quite dramatically, in fact. <br/><br/>"Don't tell <em>her </em>anything about this," he orders brusquely, before disappearing.<br/><br/>Sayo raises her brows at that before turning to the others and shrugging. "I don't think any of us intend to," she says.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Two days later, Mabushina taps Juru on the shoulder - and points to <em>another </em>article that says--<br/><br/>"Tametomo and Sena-san are <em>dating?" </em>he exclaims, grabbing the newspaper from the princess and gobbling its contents. "Whaaaaaat?"<br/><br/>"Isn't it <em>odd?"</em> she whispers loudly to him. "I mean, it's not even three days ago that the earlier gossip said--"<br/><br/>"What are you two mumbling about?" Tametomo demands from behind them. <br/><br/>Juru whirls around so fast he sees stars for a moment. "T-Tametomo!"<br/><br/>"N-Nothing!" the princess says just as loudly. "We were-- um, well--"<br/><br/>Tametomo spots the newspaper crumpled in Juru's hands - and plucks it without a word. <br/><br/>"Um..." the boy says, paling. "That's--"<br/><br/>"I knew it," Tametomo says after a few moments, smirking as he spots the article in question. <em>"Of course</em> they're going to say I'm dating her. I'm just surprised it actually took them <em>this </em>long." He chuckles and places the newspaper on the table.<br/><br/>Juru and Mabushina trade glances. "Y-You knew?" the princess asks.<br/><br/>Tametomo then goes around the bar to look for something to drink. "It's not the first time they're making an article of me to promote the next round of our game," he admits readily. "And they <em>did </em>see Sena there with me, screaming <em>'throw a kiss this way!'</em> like her life depended on it." He shrugs. "It's not a big deal."<br/><br/>"It-- it says there your teammates confirmed that you and Sena-san are <em>really </em>going out," Juru tells him. <br/><br/>The other frowns at him. "What's your point?"<br/><br/><em>"Nothing!"</em> the boy says, taking a step back. "Nothing. It was just--" <br/><br/>Tametomo scratches the back of his head. "They're probably just pissed because I stopped them from getting her autograph," he muses out loud. "They're just messing around. Anyway, no harm done. It's not like it's <em>true."<br/><br/></em>Oddly enough, he looks a bit wistful for a second there - before shaking his head.<br/><br/>Juru and Mabushina trade glances again. "He... certainly took it better than Shiguru did," the princess comments quietly, making Juru nod in agreement.<br/><br/>Except Tametomo hears it. "Shiguru?"<br/><br/>"Um--"<br/><br/>"The article didn't mention him anywhere," he adds, looking puzzled. "What's <em>he </em>got to do with anything?" <br/><br/>"Ummmmm--"<br/><br/>"Oi, <em>Juru!"</em><br/><br/>"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm--"<br/><br/>Mabushina clasps her hands together and blurts out, "I-It's because people are <em>also </em>gossiping about her dating Shiguru-san, too! And, well, when he learned about it he... didn't act like <em>you </em>did."<br/><br/>Juru cringes hard.<br/><br/>The princess looks away. <br/><br/>Tametomo curls his lip. "What the f--"<br/><br/>Then he pauses.<br/><br/>And <em>laughs out loud</em>.<br/><br/>"It's <em>obviously </em>not true," Tametomo says, grabbing a random glass and pouring some random juice in it. "Shiguru? And Sena? And Shiguru? <em>Ha! </em>They don't even talk around here and people actually think--" He takes a large gulp of his drink - and almost chokes.<br/><br/>"T-Tametomo-san!" Mabushina says, rushing towards him to help. <br/><br/>Except he's raised both hands to ward her off. "I'm fine! I'm--" He coughs. "--fine! I'm fine!" And off to the door he goes, coughing all the while. <br/><em><br/></em>Leaving the two staring after him in some disbelief. <br/><br/>"Does he seem fine to you?" Mabushina asks, turning towards Juru.<br/><br/>He sighs. "Obviously not."<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>The following day actually sees the team complete, for once. <br/><br/>Except the atmosphere's a bit... off, detectable mostly to both Juru and Mabushina.<br/><br/>Sena's standing to the side, stretching a bit and seemingly oblivious to all that's been going on the past few days, too heavily involved in training as she had been. She huffs and says, <em>"Well!</em> I'm bored. If there isn't anything to do around here then I'll be taking a walk outside. Call me when I'm needed!" <br/><br/>Sayo lowers her cup of tea and sweetly calls out, "Perhaps you'd like Shiguru-kun to accompany you, Sena-chan?"<br/><br/>Silence. Then--<br/><br/><em>"Ehhh?"</em> Both Sena and Shiguru say at the same time, turning to look at the doctor like she's lost her head. <br/><br/>Sayo smiles at them both.<br/><br/>Tametomo laughs loudly. "Right, right! Got to keep those gossip columns busy and earning - <em>right,</em> Shi-gu-ru-san? <em>Especially </em>when there're upcoming shows involved?"<br/><br/>The actor all but glares at him.<br/><br/>Sena frowns at Tametomo. "What are you--"<br/><br/>"Nothing," Shiguru barks. "He's not saying <em>anything </em>at all."<br/><br/>Tametomo merely smirks right back at him. <br/> <br/>Sayo sips her tea.<br/><br/>Mabushina holds her breath.<br/><br/>Then, in actual good faith Juru suggests, "Well, if Shiguru-san isn't going with Sena-san, then <em>maybe </em>Tametomo can go with her instead!"<br/><br/>The latter jerks up from his seat and glares at Juru. "What makes <em>you </em>think I--"<br/><br/>Shiguru closes the script he's been reading with an audible <em>snap </em>and says, "Tametomo might find the exercise useful - particularly since he <em>has </em>some games lined up."<br/><br/>Tametomo whirls at him. "What does <em>that </em>have to do with anything?" <br/><br/>The actor raises a brow. "Scripts <em>aren't </em>the only things I read."<br/><br/>"Well, <em>maybe </em>if you--"<br/><br/><em>"Stop it!"</em> Sena shrieks, stomping her foot. "Just-- stop talking. You're all acting weird! Besides, I wasn't asking <em>anyone </em>to go with me anyway so everyone can just stay here and-- and <em>rot!"</em> And out the door she goes. <br/><br/>Leaving both Tametomo and Shiguru steaming mad on their seats for some reason, and the others--<br/><br/>Juru looks worried the most. "Do you think maybe I should explain to Sena-san what's been going on?"<br/><br/>Muryou shrugs. "Well, anything's better than having her think both Shiguru and Tametomo have lost their minds."<br/><br/>That's enough encouragement for the boy to go after the girl. <br/><br/>Mabushina sighs. "Maybe gossiping <em>is </em>a bad thing, after all."<br/><br/>Sayo nods and gives her a cup of tea.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Early the next day--<br/><br/>"Juru," Shiguru growls, one eyebrow raised as he watches the boy come inside their base.<br/><br/>Making the boy stop in his tracks. "Shiguru-san--?"<br/><br/>Just then, Tametomo throws him <em>something</em>, and instinctively Juru catches it with his hands.<br/><br/>"Care the explain <em>that </em>to us?" the gamer demands, his arms crossed. "Go on. I wanna hear it."<br/><br/> Perplexed and scared just the appropriate amount, Juru opens the newspaper he's holding, only to see--<br/><br/>A picture of himself.<br/><br/>With <em>Sena.</em></p><p>And an article that says--</p><p>
  <em>"Ehhhhhhh?!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>